


I Want You To Know

by mustainex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short, larry - Freeform, lourry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustainex/pseuds/mustainex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>solo dos adolescentes enamorados en un día de escuela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Muy corta. Puede ser aburrida, si, soy sincera.

Besos.

Besos por aquí y por allá.

En la mejilla, los labios, los ojos, el cuello, la nariz.

Por todos lados.

Muchos besos.

 

-Por favor, paren ya- dijo Niall rodando los ojos, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Shh- calló Harry mientras apretaba más a Louis contra él y besaba nuevamente sus labios.

-Llevan dos años juntos, ¿cómo pueden seguir igual que al principio? Es decir, la gente se aburre- bromeó. Claro que él no quería eso, ni que rompan, nada. Niall estaba feliz por sus amigos. Esperaba ser el padrino de su boda o algo así, imagínense.

-No- dijo Louis esta vez, sentado en las piernas del rizado, sonriendo como tonto enamorado a la vez que enredaba los brazos en el cuello de su novio. _Novio_ pensó Louis, suspiró y ensanchó su sonrisa. Aún no podía creer que llevaba dos años con el hermoso chico de ojos verdes.

-Ugh, enserio, basta. Ya es demasiado.- el rubio miró como Harry besaba a Louis en la mejilla, en la nariz y luego en los labios- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Demasiado amor! ¡Puaj!

Harry rió, empujando a Niall haciéndolo reír también.

El timbre sonó, indicando que el curso de Harry, y el resto de la escuela por supuesto, saldría a un recreo. Harry no había entrado a la primera clase porque bueno, Louis tenía dos horas libres.

Algunos amigos del rizado llegaron a la mesa donde estaban sentados, en el patio. Saludaron a su amigo mientras Louis se bajaba de su regazo para sentarse a un lado de Niall, con Harry a su otro lado, obvio.

-Hola- saludó el ojiazul.

-Hey, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Dan, uno de los amigos de Harry, sentándose sobre la mesa mientras golpeaba amistosamente a Louis en el brazo, un poco fuerte para el gusto del chico, quien se agarró la parte golpeada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuidado, lo quiero entero- dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla de su novio, acercándolo y dándole un beso suave.

-Aquí vamos- exclamó Tom, entremedio de una risa.

Los chicos estaban totalmente acostumbrados a las demostraciones cariñosas. Louis y Harry llevaban prácticamente los dos años de relación pegados uno al otro, sin separarse. Besándose, acariciándose y abrazándose en todo momento.

-Oye, Harry, me aburrí de esto ¿sabes qué? Tengo una amiga que dice que eres sexy, si quieres le paso tu número- Adam estaba absolutamente bromeando, todos tenían en claro que Harry no dejaría a Louis por una chica, es decir, no era tan estúpido.

-Claro, ¿es de esta escuela?- Adam asintió- Dile que venga aquí, entonces- dijo. Louis enarcó las cejas, sonriendo aún. Él no se iba a enojar o poner celoso por eso.

-Enseguida- respondió su amigo.- Louis, no te molesta ¿verdad?- rió el morocho.

-En absoluto, no me cuesta compartir, siempre fui generoso- respondió haciéndolos reír. Harry enroscó un brazo al rededor de la cintura del más pequeño.- Además, de todos modos puedo ir contigo, ¿no?- preguntó batiendo las pestañas, jugando.

-Cuando quieras.- respondió Adam con un guiño. Entre ellos siempre bromeaban de esa forma, de todos los amigos de Harry, con él era quien mejor se llevaba, el morocho era todo bromas y risas. Realmente pasaba un buen tiempo con el chico.

Charlaron por unos minutos, bromeando entre ellos hasta que casi tímidamente llegó una chica, castaña de ojos marrones, llevaba minifalda negra con un suéter color azul claro, bastante bonita si le preguntan a Louis.

-¡Abbie!- gritó Adam abrazándola

\- Harry, te presento a Abbie. La amiga de la que te hablé.

-Oh, hola- saludó el de rizos sonriendo.

Ella saludó a todos, sentándose al otro lado de Harry, donde estaba vacío. Hablaron de cosas al azar, conociéndose; sí, solo ellos, Harry y Abbie. Nadie más. Los demás estaban en sus propios asuntos.

Louis también, él estaba hablando tranquilo con Niall hasta que notó que Abbie, -"Bee" según Harry- se acomodó en su asiento, acercándose a su novio. _Demasiado cerca, ¿no crees, chica abeja?_ pensó Louis, riéndose luego por sus pensamientos. _Gracias, Harry_ volvió a pensar.

Louis no era inseguro como para decir que tenía miedo de que Harry lo deje, al menos no hasta ahora, viendo como se divertía bastante con la chica abeja. Tampoco era celoso, no tanto. Pero hey, esta vez Harry le estaba dando motivos: hacía como quince minutos que estaba prácticamente coqueteando con ella, frente a él; la chica abeja se le acercó y él no dijo nada; desenroscó su brazo de la cintura de Louis para poder girarse completamente hacia ella y hablar, solos. Y-¿Harry acaba de poner la mano en su pierna? ¿O él veía mal? Si, la puso, puso su maldita mano en su muslo. _¿Acaso quieres tocarle sus partes íntimas, Harry?_ pensó un irritado Louis. Niall hacía minutos había dejado de hablar, mirando cautelosamente a Louis, y luego llevar la vista hacía el mismo lugar que su amigo, entendiendo el por qué de la cara un poco roja del ojiazul.

 _Vete a la mierda, Harry, y tú chica abeja, retiro lo dicho, no eres bonita._ pensó Louis enojado, susurrando un pequeño "permiso" a su mejor amigo, retirándose de allí.

Niall suspiró, girándose en su lugar para mirar mal a Harry. Frente suyo Dan, Tom y Adam estaban medio riéndose, medio preocupados.

-Styles- llamó Tom.

-¿Qué?- y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que su adorado novio no estaba.-¿Y Lou?- ok, olvídenlo, él sí era estúpido.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó Niall, frustrado.- Ve a buscarlo, ahora.

Harry rápidamente se puso de pie, reaccionando en que tal vez, solo tal vez, no le estuvo poniendo atención a Louis y probablemente él estaría enojado. Sí, tal vez.

Llegó a ver como, a lo lejos, su chico atravesaba la puerta de entrada al colegio. Fue corriendo hacia allí, pasando por el hall de entrada y llegando al pasillo donde se encontraban los casilleros. Louis estaba en el suyo, sacando algunos libros.

Silenciosamente, caminó hasta estar detrás de su novio- Hey- susurró abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Louis en un suspiro, cerrando el casillero.- ¿No estabas ocupado?- se giró entre los brazos del rizado, para estar frente a frente.

-Sólo estaba charlando- sonrió el otro, acariciando la nariz de Louis con la suya.

-Charlando, claro- murmuró soltándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás celoso?- Harry tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara. _Cállate, tonto_ , pensaba Louis.

-No- respondió cortante. Y encima lo pregunta.

-Si, lo estás- rió Harry- ¿Sabes? No tienes por qué estarlo, solo estaba hablando con una chica bonita y...uh

-¿Bonita, eh?- Louis alzó las cejas- Me voy a clases, adiós.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué voy a hacer el resto del día? ¡Íbamos a pasar el día juntos! ¿A donde voy?- Harry tenía tus brazos alzados a sus costados, reclamando- ¡Ya no puedo entrar a clases! ¡Louis!

-¡Te sugiero un lugar que se llama "A la mierda"!- gritó devuelta Louis- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Harry suspiró, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras veía a Louis entrando a su salón. _Idiota_ , se insultó a sí mismo el rizado.

-La tienes difícil, eh- Tom golpeó su hombro. Giró y vio a sus amigos ahí parados, sonrisas divertidas en sus caras. Niall simplemente cerró su casillero, que estaba al lado del de Louis, y con libros en brazos pasó junto a Harry empujando su hombro, haciéndolo tambalear un poco.

-¿Y él por qué se enoja?- preguntó Harry señalando con su pulgar sobre el hombro.

-Es el amigo, obvio que se va a enojar. Así funciona.

El rizado simplemente rodó los ojos, saliendo de la escuela pensando qué hacer.

*

 _Ugh, esta clase es interminable_ , bufó Louis en su mente.

Estaba golpeteando el lápiz contra el banco, puño sosteniendo la mejilla izquierda, ojos revoloteando cada cinco segundos hacia el reloj colgado encima de la pizarra.

Solo un minutos más.

Comenzó a guardar cada cosa en su lugar. Suspiró. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... ¡Si! ¡Libres!

Apenas sonó el timbre, todos los alumnos se pusieron el pie y sin perder tiempo, comenzaron a salir por la puerta. Louis prefirió esperar un poco, ya había intentado salir junto con sus compañeros y terminó con un par de rasguños en los brazos. Sí que están desesperados por salir.

Al cruzar la puerta, una mano tomó suavemente su muñeca, tirándolo hacia un costado.

-Hola- habló Adam.

-Hey- Louis le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sólo quería pedirte perdón por lo de hoy, yo no debí haberla llamado y ahora estás peleado con Harry y yo me sien-

-No- lo cortó Louis- No es tu culpa, tranquilo- le dio una suave sonrisa.

-Pero ustedes están peleados- Adam, que aún no soltaba su muñeca, comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar.

-Si estamos peleados es porque tu amigo no sabe cerrar la boca a tiempo- rió.

-Bueno, igual, lo siento- Louis entrecerró los ojos haciendo reír al morocho.

-Estás perdonado, si eso te hace sentir mejor, aunque no hay nada que perdonar.

-Gracias- Adam le regaló una brillante sonrisa antes de envolver al chico más bajito en sus brazos.

Louis encantando, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro, llevándolos a un apretado abrazo con sonrisas y todo.

Escucharon un carraspeo detrás suyo. Ambos se separaron, Adam manteniendo un brazo en la cintura de Louis, mientras veían a un Harry con labios y ceño fruncido.

-Hola, amigo- sonrió el morocho. Louis solo lo miraba.

-Ya puedes ir soltándolo- Harry casi rugió mientras miraba el brazo de su amigo envuelto al rededor de su chico.

-Woah, tranquilo- rió Adam- todo tuyo. Adiós, Lou- y a propósito, dejó un suave y largo beso en la mejilla del ojiazul. Riendo cuando escuchó un bufido de parte de Harry.

Cuando el muchacho se fue, Louis y Harry quedaron mirándose uno a otro, hasta que el rizado, sacando un pequeño ramo de diez rosas, murmuraba un "Lo siento, bebé". Los ojos de Louis se suavizaron, se derritieron por completo.

-Haz- susurró Louis al momento de agarrar el pequeño ramo.

-Son diez, porque esa es la fecha en que te pedí ser mi novio- Harry tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y para esconderlas, tomó a Louis de la cintura, lo abrazó y se metió en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

El ojiazul rió un poco, totalmente encantado con la hermosa criatura que tenia como novio. Se separó un poco del abrazo, y aplastó la cara de Harry entre sus manos, con ramo y todo.

-Te amo- murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos llenos de amor.

-Te amo mucho más- dijo devuelta el ojiverde, apretándole la cintura, lo acercó un poco y por fin le dio un beso en los labios, acariciándolo con toda la ternura posible.

Una vez que se separaron, Harry susurró un pequeño "ven" y lo llevó fuera de la escuela, hasta su auto.

El viaje fue de veinte minutos o más, pero cuando Louis miró por la ventanilla mientras su novio estacionaba a un lado de la carretera, se dio cuenta de que estaban algo apartados de la civilización, en medio de un campo.

Harry bajó, abrió el baúl, sacó algo y luego estuvo a su lado, abriéndole la puerta para que pueda bajar.

-Qué caballero- dijo Louis y ambos rieron.

Caminaron un poco, tomados de la mano, hasta encontrar un lugar adecuado. El rizado dejó su mochila en el suelo y de allí sacó un mantel, extendiéndolo en el suelo con ayuda de Louis. Luego acomodó algunas bolsas de comida y dos botellas de agua saborizada de pomelo. Porque sabía que a su chico le gustaba el agua saborizada de pomelo.

Comieron tranquilos, sumidos en una tranquila charla, acariciándose cada tanto.

-Y um... ¿qué te parece Adam?- preguntó de repente Harry.

-¿Adam? ¿Por qué?- respondió confundido Louis.

-Uh, no, por nada- desvió la mirada hacia alguna parte que no sea su novio- Parecías... parecías bastante cómodo con él hoy- su tono de voz era medio enojado, o algo así, causándole ternura al ojiazul.

-¿Estas celoso?- burlándose, el más bajito se acercó al otro chico.

-Si, bastante, en realidad- Harry solo miraba sus manos, y Louis creía que era hermoso.

-Mhm- el ojiazul rió bajito- quiero que sepas- Harry lo miró- que soy todo tuyo.

El rizado se abalanzó encima de Louis, logrando que caigan hacia atrás, quedando encima de su novio. Bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron los del ojiazul, moviéndolos suavemente, sintiendo cosas en su estómago. Se separó y observó detalladamente a Louis: nariz pequeña, hermoso labios finos perfectos para besarlos todo el día, pómulos marcados y esos preciosos ojos celestes que lo enamoraron desde el primer momento. Dios, su chico era hermoso.

-Y yo quiero que sepas, que te amo mas que a nada- empezó Harry, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

-Y más que a nadie- completó Louis.

Se besaron. Y ningún corazón se aceleró, sus piernas no temblaron, no se agitaron, porque estaban con la persona a la que amaban, la correcta, su otra mitad y no podían sentir otra cosa que no fuera amor y calma.

Fin.


End file.
